


The New King's Magic Brush

by vanillascribble



Category: moon lover, 달의 연인-보보경심 려 | Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillascribble/pseuds/vanillascribble
Summary: When Wang Yo meets Kill Black





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to write this out. It has been bugging me all day.

The New King’s Magic Brush by vanillascribble / Scarlet Heart Ryeo Fanfic / Drabble / Crack / Yo x Kill Black / 325 words

 

 

Yo knew better than to steal from a palace maid, but curiosity got the better out of him. He planned to return it later— _she’ll never even notice it was gone._ His hands a bit shaky, he drew another line upon his upper eyelid, adding more pressure and pulling the brush upwards for dramatic effect— _There!_

 

Hae Soo searched everywhere for it; its about the only link she has to her own time. She has sifted through all the contents of her drawer, checked beneath the table and behind the armoire, in case it rolled on the floor and was wedged between the wooden slits. _Weird—where did I put it? I’m sure it was on the table yesterday._

Yo couldn’t help from checking his reflection in the handheld mirror from time to time, as So briefed him upon the on-going construction of the new capital in Seokyeong. _This is how a new King should look like,_ he thought, tilting his head and admiring the wing-tip drawn over his eyes. “Sure, just do whatever it takes, as long as the construction is completed on time”, _Hmmm, perhaps I should draw a thinner line, next time? It seemed to make my eyes pop out too_ much..

 

 

As she poured the tea, Hae Soo stole a longing look at Wang So. _Won’t you even look at me?_ But So just stared straight ahead at the King; his gaze transfixed upon his older brother’s face. She yelped as the tea over-spilled, the hot liquid brazing her fingers. Afraid of the King’s wrath, she glanced at him, nervous and cautious—and noticed what looked eerily like her Kill Black Waterproof Pen Liner lying atop the table, among the many documents and scriptures belonging to the King.

 

Standing in the middle of the royal court, Wang So thought he would die from stifling the laughter, as he faked a serious expression at the two black caterpillars sleeping atop Yo’s eyes.


End file.
